


Digital Art - 2009-11-21 - Chuck vs Kemper

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge: SGA Big Bang, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Campbell and Corporal Kemper stick-fight. For Squeakyoflight and taste_is_sweet's "Stricken".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-11-21 - Chuck vs Kemper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squeakyoflight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=squeakyoflight), [taste_is_sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=taste_is_sweet).
  * Inspired by [Stricken](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1507) by squeakyoflight and taste_is_sweet. 




End file.
